My ConfidAnt
by ibeatthebeat
Summary: When Chyna has to break Fletcher heart who will comfort him?   Read to find out more contains bitter Flyna and comforting Folive consider this whichever one though
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of this show or it's stars or Matthew Knight but if I did…__J_

_**My Confidant**_

"_**Hey ChChChyna", Fletcher stuttered to his crush before him. Chyna groaned and rolled her eyes at Olive who shrugged at her. Chyna put on her best smile " Fletcher we need to talk" she said and guided him to the empty A.N.T. room. **_

" _**Fletcher I need to tell you something I know you like me an I…**_

_**Fletcher stood up straight this was the moment he had been waiting for finally Chyna would tell him she felt the same way. They would date through High school and College until they got married and had three kid Tammy, Jake and-"**_

" _**I do not feel the same way" she breathed a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding in.**_

_**Oh, Fletcher said fighting the urge to cry" Well I completely understand, I mean you can't feel what you can't feel right?" He turned and quickly left/**_

_**He vaguely heard Chyna yell" But we can still be friends right Fletcher?" He began running tear blurred vision he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side and saw a flash of pink and blonde.**_

" _**Fletcher omigod" a familiar voices said.**_

"_**Olive hey" he looked up at her her eyes wide showing the bright shade of blue ha noted as she helped him up**_

" _**Was it that bad", she asked sympathetically ,knowing what Chyna was going to have told him. Fletcher nodded and Olive pulled him in for a comforting hug as he began sobbing.**_

_**Chyna peaked around the corner watching her two friends embrace. She softly smiled other than the lack o9f romantic feelings for him this was the real reason she broke Fletcher heart this one moment made all the difference. Her 2 bffs were made for each other and Chyna would do what ever it took to get them together , she winced thinking about the pain she had caused Fletcher but she just hoped it would work. Thus was only the beginning she thought as Olive held Fletcher tighter. Only the beginning**_

_**F.I.N.**_

_**Hey you guys please read this story was it good ,bad ? If so sorry but this is my first one you can consider it bitter Flyna or friendly Folive I don't know :S**_


	2. My hiding Place

**My ConfidAnt**

**Ch Two: My Hiding Place**

Fletcher's head turned left then right and crossed the street to his school. For the past two weeks he had been avoiding Chyna. He ate his lunches in the Ant room and had switched around his classes so he had art in place of choir which he had joined to attract Chyna's attention. Fletcher wasn't mad at Chyna anymore he was actually embarrassed at the lengths he had put himself through for the girl. Sure she was cute and smart but once he thought about it she was just a normal girl, one hundred percent stereotypical of what he thought a girl was supposed to look like and do. It wasn't weird that she could sing and thinking about it many kids were in band in normal schools. So Fletcher began to wonder what pushed Chyna further than those other girls. He decided that it was a trivial thing anyway he had somewhere to be .Olive had emailed him asking to meet before school. He turned the corner to the Ant room pushing his bangs back when he saw the person waiting for him.. "Hi Fletcher", she said quietly. He looked at her and gasped "Why are you here?"

Fletcher looked at Chyna who looked as confused as he felt . Olive stepped forward and spoke " Listen Fletcher I know you and Chyna aren't talking but I really think you guys need to talk you're my two best friends and it ills me to see you guys like this," she sniffled and looked as if she would cry any moment.

Fletcher immediately felt guilty he had been so concerned in avoiding Chyna he had neglected his other friends. Chyna obviously shared his concern because he could tell any second Chyna's tears would spill over much like Olives . He sighed " Olive I'm sorry you know I wouldn't ever hurt you like that on purpose. Chyna nodded "Yeah if there's anything we can do-"

The bubbly blonde smiles "I was hoping you'd say that, " with an expert motion she slammed the door and locked her friends into a room," I won't open this door til you guys are friends again ."

A few minutes later Chyna checked her watch" Well we will have like an hour before classes start" she glances up to him and then starts to speak again ," listen I know you've been avoiding me but I just hate that you are so mad at me I really hoped you weren't that in love with me but I guess-"

-"I never said I was in love with you "Fletcher says sadly " I mean I really liked you and yeah you will be hard to get over but I think that maybe I only liked you because I'm not used to people being so nice even in the Ant Farm …

'I have always been the misfit and you treated me like I was so special so I guess I over read into it."

Chyna didn't say anything she didn't say it was ok or even apologize again she just reached to give Fletcher's hand and gave it a tight squeeze and with that she knew it would be just fine between them.

**Authors Note: Well that's it for you folks. I decided I will make this a Folive story. I probably wont write many Flyna stories unless I am feeling sentimental , because hate one sided crushes on tv I usually think they're cruel I mean imagine a boy or girl putting themselves through so much stuff just to get the attention of a person who doesn't care for them oh and last but not even a little bit least least shout out to ****xxLove-Is-Adorablexx**** I was feeling lazy today but I made myself continue this story because I told her I would and I am not known for lying!( You should read her stories I read a few yesterday and they're so cool!)**


	3. Cambell Soup

**Disclaimer: Well I still don't own Ant Farm and Oprah still wont return my letters ****L**

**Chapter Three : Campbell Soup**

Olive was proud of herself and with damn good reason she had gotten Fletcher to start talking to Chyna again. Now if she could only get the boy to realize her feelings for him everything would be great! Yes, she liked Fletcher she had no idea how or even when it had started but she was pretty sure she was falling head over frackin' heels for the brunette. He drove her crazy in ways she herself probably couldn't imagine. Fletcher Quimby drove her thirteen year old hormones crazy . The worst part was when he liked Chyna well he still kind of still did but Olive tried not to dwell on that fact. She would try to forget him but of course that stupid eidetic memory of hers said otherwise. Angus's obsessive crush on her didn't help thing . It was so unfair Angus liked her , while she liked Fletcher ,and Fletcher likes Chyna who so very obviously didn't like him back. Talk about a "love square" she joked then sighed sadly. She continued to concentrate on this and soon school was over. She sighed and checked her phone her mom was working late and couldn't drive her home in the stormy weather. Ironically enough Olive had been in such a hurry to get to school to solve her friends problems she had forgotten to get clothes fit for the elements. She held her bag over her head as she ran not stopping until a familiar voice said "Hey Olive " she sighed it was **HIM **.

"Hey Fletcher" she said getting wetter from the rain .If it were anyone else she'd have waved and continued but it was the boy who made her heart stop and even if he didn't like her she would enjoy his company as long as she could .He held his dinosaur umbrella over their heads( this is Fletcher we're talking about remember),

" That was a good thing, you did Olive " he paused trying to think of the right words," really I'm so sorry you felt so bad ."

She nodded and pushed damp hair out of her face she opened her mouth to talk when a loud bellowing cough rang out.

' Geez Olive when did you get so sick here I'll walk you home" he said wrapping his jacket around her shoulders and they began the walk. They talked and Fletcher realized how distant they had become since Chyna had came. They had always been inseparable since the day the met and somehow they had lost that. But friendship like that can't just disappear overnight and soon they regained their former banter.

When they reached Olives house both were reluctant to part but Fletcher broke the silence "Ummm I guess I'd better go uh home you know" he said quietly. Olive nodded and then knowing she would never have this chance again she leaned in and kissed him on the lips he is stiff and embarrassed Olives pulls back before he could respond ,and then she went in her house and leaned against the door feeling weak at the knees .

Fletcher stares after he and in a daze walks home. Olive's mom finds her lying by the door after he gets home from work, she is asleep and she touches her forehead to see that it is extremely hot.

" The flu!", Chyna exclaims, "how on earth did you get the flu?'

Olive groaned "Chyna you're talking to loud your hurting my ears" the sick blonde exclaimed over the phone.

" Sorry" Chyna said quieter ,"it's just so weird Fletcher texted me and said he had the flu too , I wonder how come I don't have -

-"Chyna I have to go" Olive practically screamed and with that hung up.

Olive pulled the warm cover over her head feeling like she may just throw up … again. How stupid was she not only had she caught the flu ,and kissed the guy she really liked she had managed to give him the flu in the process! This was bad she had to call Fletcher she reached to her phone then pulled away . Wait why would he want to talk to me I mean kissing me made him sick literally. She sighed feeling terrible why did she have to kiss him and his damn soft lips urgghh. Just then her cell phone rang she was horrified when she noticed the caller id said Fletcher "Oh my ", she mumbled and then frantically threw her phone into her glass of water she couldn't talk to Fletcher she just couldn't!

Fletcher dialed the number again why wasn't Olive responding he had called her at least ten times that day. He had needed to talk to her about that kiss , it just kept replaying in his mind and each time it made Fletcher want to pound his head into a rock. It had taken a lot but he finally realized Olive liked him and he well he liked her too,. Chyna was just a distraction the short term solution to a long term problem but suddenly it didn't feel like a problem because he Fletcher Quimby liked Olive Daphne Doyle or odd as she liked to be called he remembered. Yes, he liked Olive he shook his head he began to wonder if he always had. This was ridiculous he thought of how things gotten so confusing ,one day Olive was Olive then all it takes is a kiss to change his whole perspective of his friend. He had to talk to Olive he looked at himself in the mirror he looked like he was sick oh wait he was sick. Ok, he thought as he climbed back into bed maybe I can get over this flu first and with that thought he fell asleep dreaming of a certain blonde girl.

Chyna Parks was not by any means a stupid girl she could be oblivious but she was very observant in most cases and she could tell something was going on between Olive and Fletcher and in their case she hopefully something good she rolled her eyes at her friends no one could keep a secret from her for very long and once they got better detective Parker was going to work.

"Chyna" Cameron and her dad said bursting into her room.

"What!." she exclaimed that was the fifth time today.

"WE wanted to show you our potato launcher" Cameron said pouting ."But if you busy …"her dad sighed looking upset.

Chyna groaned every day it seemed they were doing some crazy father son antic

She followed them outside. Her dad handed her a camera " You'll want to remember this amazing stunt of uh amazing stuntitude ?"Cameron guessed.

They set the string attached on fire and then it flew into the air it fell into Mr. Parks hands.

"Owww weee" he yelped" hot potato haahotpotato!" he threw it at Cameron.

" Wait ow why is this potato so hot?" Chyna snickered and then went to call her mom she could predict a third degree burn in their futures heee she thought hot potato get it hot potato oh who cares?

**Authors Note: Sorry this story felt weird since I haven't been using all the charcters so I wanted to squeeze that in there, ande them thirteen because I needed the two years to make them slightly more mature but this is still just K+ so don't worry if you read this story you should still be as pure as always… well I said should be.**


	4. I'm ConfidAnt

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter of this story but will be continued on A PleasAnt Surprise **

**Disclaimer: Well I am not Dan Signer nor Dan Schneider why so many Dan's have rocking tv series I'll never know.**

**Chapter Four : I'm ConfidAnt**

Chyna Parks applied burn the burn cream to her brothers left hand.

"Ow" he groaned," careful, that skin is tender!"

She rolled her eyes as he reapplied the bandages to his hand and left. She waited until he was out of her sight to call Olive. When she didn't get a reply she called the house phone.

" Hey Chyna", her friend said, " what's up well I mean other than the sky hey did you know the sky is apart of the atmosphere or outer space visible from the surface of any astronomical object. It -"

"- Ok, ok I get the point , anyway have you heard from Fletcher I need to talk to him" Chyna said .

"Umm no why do you need to talk to him?" Olive asked suspiciously.

Chyna got her acting face on it would take a lot to convince the blonde of what she was about to say but this was hardball , and she needed to lie like a dog.

" Well" Chyna said " The truth is I've realized that I am deeply in love with Fletcher and need to tell him that… you know unless there's any reason I shouldn't ,Olive " Chyna winced when she heard the anger in her friends voice.

" What , do you really need another reason why?" Olive yelped "I mean after all you've put him through not to mention me, how could you not notice I like him that's why I kissed him and got us both sick and I just wish I knew why you have to have everything Chyna Parks!" Olive paused breathing heavily realizing what she had said.

" I am soo sorr-"

"- Olive calm down I don't like Fletcher I just wanted to prove that you did like him and I was right huh?" Chyna smiled she was proud and triumphant once more!

Olive blushed through the phone and was glad her friend wasn't upset with her.

" Urghh Chyna I just can't get over this crush can't you please help me?" Olive pleaded with her friend .

"Of course" Chyna said " but you're going to need a dress , some thick honey ,a jar of peanut butter and a feather pillow" she stopped " and we're going to need to get you restaurant reservations for this Friday night "

Olive glared as Chyna poured honey on her palm .

"It's to collect flies for a science project" she explained.

Olive nodded " How exactly does this help the whole Fletcher situation?" she asked apprehensively.

Chyna just rolled her eyes " Because I am doing a science project for a Tyler that high school guy about comparing which attracts more insects peanut butter or honey when I am done they will give me and a certain friend" she nudged Olive "a free meal at a cool restaurant where they work and then you will wear the cute dress" Chyna gestured to the dress Olive had picked out .

"And"

"Well I cannot tell you exactly what yet or it may not work." Chyna replied " but it definitely will be worth it in the end ."

Fletcher opened his locker he had been sick that whole week and had a load of homework to do when a note fell out of his locker.

_Dear Fletcher,_

_I know you like Olive and I have a plan to get you two together please meet me at The Crooked Lobster tonight . Oh , and dress in that cute vest you have ._

Fletcher immediately recognized it to be Chyna's handwriting.

_Well, _he thought _I guess I'm going out tonight._

A week later Olive was standing outside a semi fancy restaurant waiting for her friend she had no idea how this would help her with Fletcher ,she played with the hem of her dark blue dress . Where was she , was Chyna standing her up? . She turned around to see a boy in him in a black vest and bright purple skinny jeans.

"Hey Olive" he said casually," so on a scale on one to Fletcher Quimby how stupid have I been for crushing on the wrong girl for almost a year?"

Olive shook her head shyly _Well , isn't this a pleasant surprise _she thought.

" Have you ever heard of a god named Huitzilopochtli'_,_" she asked smiling.

" Nope never heard of him" Fletcher replied.

" He was the sun god of war and the patron of the city Tenochtitlan ." Olive walked towards Fletcher and reached out to hold his hand , " not to mention that he was also the national god of the Mexicas.

Fletcher grinned like an idiot ." Who" Fletcher teased .

Olive pouted " So you don't know that he was a god of tremendous power who commanded many terrible human sacrifices.

Fletcher shook his head, " I had no clue ."

Olive continued " Well the Aztecs devoted the month of December to Huitzilopochtli. There were races, dances, and prayers. They fasted and a statue of the god was made with seeds and honey, and at the end of the month, it was cut into small pieces so everybody could eat a little piece of the god.

"Kinky"

Fletcher smirked wrapping his arm around Olive as they walked into the restaurant. This was right , he made a note in his mind to thank Chyna for this… this very pleasant surprise.

_REVIEWS_ - Ok so being the nerd I am I always reply to my reviews in one way or another so this is for the people I haven't private messaged.

**Anonymous:**

I love this! :)Keep updating. Seems like a cool story and I love Flyna and Folive. So it's a perfect match

**My response**: Aw shucks

**Ok I got this in my review box and I am very pissed off about this **

**Becky said:**Okay. I'm just going to come right out and say it. Why on Earth are people writing romance fanfictions about 11 year olds! It's fucking stupid. No offense to your story, but just please everyone, they're 11 in the show. They have no fucking clue what love is!

**My response **Hey Becky what the heck ?I understand your frustration but please don't take it out on my story there are many other stories to bother Land for the record you're the one reading this soo…

**Authors Note: My stupid account is all screwy so I am now to be known as " smartiejeans" so this will be the final story on my old account since I lost my password sorry! Will be continued on**

" **My PleasAnt surprise".**


End file.
